A Bit Of A Splash
by XRandomXMissesX
Summary: Cute, romantic Whouffle fanfic. The Doctor leaves a note by Clara's bed side table telling her to follow the signs. The signs lead her to the Doctor and they finally admit to each other.


**Hello! Back again. You'll never believe it but I smashed my old laptop, again. Forth laptop this year! The internet was being really slow so I wacked it with my guitar… I have issues, I blame Moffat. Anyway here's my new story. Again it's **Whouffle´. I'm a little obsessed with Whouffle´ I think. Anyway, READ A GO GO!

A Bit Of A Splash.

It was late Monday morning; the Maitland family had gone on holiday for a week. They had offered for Clara to come but Clara declined. She wanted to stay home so she could go out with the Doctor.

Clara was staying on the TARDIS for the week. It was the Doctor's idea as he didn't want her to be in the Maitland house alone all that time.

Clara had moved a few bags on board the blue box Sunday night and slept the night. The TARDIS, which usually didn't get on with Clara, had given her a surprisingly good looking bedroom. The room had cream coloured walls and a red double bed in the middle of the room. There was a medium sized red chandelier, hanging from the swirled patterned ceiling, which reflected the light like a disco ball shattered around the room. The black carpet that lined the floor of the room was as soft as fluffy bed socks. There was a large wardrobe at the wall at the end of the bed which looked like the wardrobe from Narnia, Clara had thought to herself. There was a bathroom at the end of the room which had white and black tiles covering the floor and the walls, a pure white sink, a large shower and a large bath that looked more like a hot tub.

.

.

.

.

Clara woke up around 10 that morning. She had a brilliant sleep and woke up to a luscious smell of soufflé. She opened one eye to scan the room. She looked at her bed side table and there was a small sized soufflé with a note by it. She sat up and reached for the soufflé, it was still warm. She nibbled at it. After she had finished she reached for the note. The note read:

'_Clara, follow the trail outside your door. Oh! And put your swimming suit on and bring a towel! _

_Love, the Doctor xx'_

She smiled to herself and wandered what he was planning, something to do with water she guessed from the instruction on the note.

She went to her wardrobe and picked out her red bikini. She changed out of her PJ's and into the swimming costume. She tied her hair up and grabbed a white towel from the bathroom and head for the door.

.

.

.

.

As she stepped out of her room, there was a piece of paper stuck to the wall with an arrow on pointing left, about five more metres down the corridor there was another arrow.

She followed the arrows, beginning to wander what was going on; they had leaded her through a maze of corridors. Left, straight on, left again, right, right, left, and stopped at a door with a sign saying 'IN HERE CLARA.'

She pushed the door open and was immediately hit by a warm wave of heat making her gasp with pleasure. She gave another gasp of pleasure as she gazed around the large room in awe. There was a huge swimming pool in the middle with a small cliff next to it. On the cliff was a stream cascaded down to the pool creating a mini waterfall as it hit the water. There were rounded steps leading in to the light blue water. In the middle of the pool there was a small island with a small coconut tree on. It was breathe taking. It was perfect.

"What do you think of it then?" She heard the Doctors voice from the side of her.

"It's beautiful!" She said exclaimed, her eyes not leaving the view.

"It is isn't it? It's so beautiful." The Doctor said in awe, but he wasn't looking at the pool, he was looking at Clara.

She turned to face him and blushed when she realized he was looking at her when he had said that.

He cleared his throat blushing to.

"Come on then!" he said with a grin on his face. He ran up to the pool and jumped in creating a splash, setting of a large ripple destroying the stillness of the water.

Clara giggled, tossed her towel onto a nearby beach chair and jumped in, making sure to splash the Doctor in the process.

Clara lifted her head above the water with a grin. As soon as her head popped out from the water the Doctor splashed her. Clara gasped as the water hit her face.

"RIGHT! This is war!" Clara shouted playfully.

She swam towards the water fall away from the Doctor. When she reached the water fall she scanned the pool for the Doctors head but couldn't see him anywhere.

Before she could call out for him his face popped up in front of her face, really close to her face, so close to her face. They both blushed.

Clara took this moment as an advantage and pushed the Doctor under the flow of water from the water fall. She laughed at his silent gasp as the water cascaded down on him.

The Doctor glared playfully at Clara and pulled her under the waterfall she gasped at the sudden flow of water. She grinned and grabbed hold of his arms to support herself as she was too small to touch the ground with her feet. The Doctor noticed this and supported her by holding her waist pulling her towards him and pulled her up a little so her head was more above the water. They caught eye and the Doctor blushed.

The Doctor leaned in as did Clara. The Doctor looked at her lips and bit his bottom lip; Clara blushed even more and smiled. The Doctor leaned in and kissed her.

At first Clara was surprised but soon melted into the kiss. The Doctor pulled her closer by the waist and Clara's arms moved from his arms to his neck and played with the wet hair at the back of his neck, water still pouring down their bodies.

Clara pulled away slightly to catch her breathe her head resting on his. He stared into her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and bit her lip when she realized he was looking at her. He cupped her cheek a grinned. She grinned back at him.

"Clara, I-" The Doctor said looking down at the water, he lifted his eyes to meet hers and placed both of his hands on either side of her face to make her look at him. He stared into her eyes and she blushed again. "I love you"

This made Clara blush even more, he loved it when she blushed she looked so cute.

It was Clara's turn to surprise him now. She leaned in a passionately kissed him. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue swipe across his bottom lip.

"I love you too Doctor" She said biting her lip as he stared at her in awe.

He took her hand and swam over to the island in the middle of the pool where it was shallower and she could stand. He sat on the island and pulled her up towards him. He slipped an arm around her waist and one around her neck, she placed both of her arms around his neck and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Clara." He started. "Clara you are the most beautiful, funny, perfect woman I have ever met, I want you to know that" He said still gazing into her eyes.

Clara looked down and blushed; something told him that she didn't believe she was.

He took her face in his hands again so that she made eye contact with him. He stared into her eyes as if to engrave the sentence into her mind. "I mean it Clara, your funny your beautiful, I've seen so much and so many things in my life so many galaxies and stars and you, Clara, you are the most astonishingly beautiful thing I have ever seen. When I said your nose was all funny a few weeks ago, I didn't mean it your nose is really cute. I also think it's adorable when you blush. Your clever, your sense of humour is brilliant, your perfect in every way and I want you to know that I love you so mu-" Before the Doctor could carry on Clara's lips were pressed to his.

Clara pulled away to breathe again and the Doctor looked at her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked concerned and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Nothing jus- just" she stuttered. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." She looked into his eyes with so much love.

The Doctor smiled "That's because they're all peasants and don't deserve a beautiful woman like you." The Doctor said with a chuckle, making Clara giggle.

"Doctor, I love you." Clara said staring into his eyes and biting her lip.

He leaned forward and gave her a long passionate kiss that left her gasping for air. "I love you to Clara Oswald."

.

.

.

.

.

**YAY WHOUFFLE**´! **Ok so I should have more fanfics within the next two weeks as I'm still on holiday. There may be some beach fanfics as I'm going on holiday on my summer holiday and theres a beach so it might give me some ideas. ANYWAY till next time Whouffle**´ puffs. REVIEW PLEASE! Peace Out Girl Scouts. x


End file.
